PvP Event
PvP Tournament ''' '''Information: I am creating a bracket for a PvP Tournament. I will post the bracket once I know how many people will be involved in the tournament. I need to have at least three refs including me. I would like to have at least five. You can be a ref and also be in the tournament. The maximum number of people is 32 and the minimum is 3, but I really hope we have way more than 3. The end date to sign up will be 10/31/11, and you can sign up on that date. There will not be an end date to the tournament it will just keep going until the last person has gone. I will pair you up by random draw but please post your lv anyway. You can sign up here, but it would be a lot easier if you made an account on http://piratesforums.com/ and found my PvP Tournament in the Parlor (off Topic) section. This way I will be able to contact you easily. You could also go to http://www.guildportal.com/Guild.aspx?GuildID=385366&TabID=3247986 and sign up there. Click on forums. then scroll down to Shadow Blood, and it should be in the catagory guild events. I will post a bracked once I know who many people will be doing the tournament. Rules: You can use whaterver weapon you want, but you can't use potions, Shoot through walls, or use glitches. example the glitch that makes you jump areound and be almost invincable. The Refs jobs will be to make sure these rules are followed, and if they are not first you will get a warning and will have to start the match over, and then if you continue to do it you will be disqualified. Also if you are playing and you computer shuts down, or you lose connection you will be able to have a rematch, unless you are doing this consistantly when you are about to lose. Please play fair and hopefully we will have enough people by next month to get this going. If you find a way to change the bracket you will get an automatic disqualification and will not be able to compete in the losers bracket either. If you get disqualified for not following the rules then you will still be able to compete in the losers bracket unless noted otherwise. I will know if you do because I will be keeping a copy of the bracket were I will know if something gets changed. Do not in any way change the bracket if you find out how. I will have a second bracket that no one else will have access to, so if you try and cheat or change something I will konw. Refs: If you are a ref your job is to make sure everyone followed the rules. You are not to interact in any way unless someone is braking the rules, or you are clapping for someone who just got a kill. I would prefer if you did not shout incouragement to only one competitor, if you want to encourage encourage both. It would be nice if you clap after someone gets a kill but that is you decsion. If someone is causing trouble all you do is tell the person causing the problem. You are to give them a warning, and if they continue you tell them they are disqualified, and you report it to me so I will know who moves on and who does not. If someone gets disqualified then you wiill still be abel to compete in the losers bracket, unless noted otherwise. If you find a way to change the bracket don't do it, that is my job. Bracket: When you beat your opponent, that person will go to the second bracket, you will go to the one that the first bracket told you to go to. So In the very first bracket with Loser to I, that means the loser will go to the second bracket in spot I Losers Bracket #Matthew Darkpain lv 46 (Ref/Competitor) #Lord Cad Bane lv 44 (Ref/Competitor) #Simon Redskull lv 50 (Ref) #Angel Firefury lv 45 (Ref) #Edgar Wildrat lv 50 (Competitor) #JohnnyDaPirate lv 50 (Competitor) #Cortez lv (Competitor) #King Edward daggerhawk lv (Ref) #Marc Cannonshot lv 40 or 50 not sure (Competitor) #Gunsta lv 50 (Competitor) #William Brawlmartin lv (Ref) #Maxamillion lv 49 I think (Competitor) #Bobby Moon lv 45 (Competitor) #Kat Truewalker lv 50 (Competitor) #Chris Swordbones lv 50 (Competitor) #Lord Carlisle, Lv. 40 (Competitor) #Sven Daggersteal lv 45 (Competitor) #Anthony Savvy lv 26 (Competitor) #Dragon Slash lv 42 (Competitor) #Domi lv (Competitor) #Rebel lv 50 (Competitor) #Simon Seashout lv 50 (Competitor) #Olde Grim Jack lv 50 (Competitor) #Nathaniel Goldstealer lv (Ref) #Davy Badbones lv 50 (Competitor) If you need to contact me, you can at mprybylla@comcast.net Extra Notes: If you can not find a ref to watch you, then you can go ahead and do your battle, But I have to have a screenshot of the win/loss, and I will need both competitors to tell me who won or lost, if I get two people telling me the same thing there will be a problem, and you will first get a chance to tell me the truth, then you will get disqualified if you still keep it up. If I find out one of you is lying because you lost then, you will be disqualified, and you will not be able to compete in the Losers Bracket. Category:In-game Events